


Angels Haven // A (Castiel x Reader) AU

by TheGameIsOn97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameIsOn97/pseuds/TheGameIsOn97
Summary: Angels Haven, Vermont: a quaint little town where everyone knows everyone. A small town with a sense of community and peace. That's where Y/N grew up alongside the Novak twins Castiel and Jimmy, their cousins Gabriel and Gadreel Shurley, Dean and Sam Winchester and so many others. After the majority of everyone graduated high school they all kinda went there separate ways, going off to college and beginning to live their own lives. Fast forward sixteen years when the death of someone they were all close to brings them close together once again. Reminiscing will begin as friendships are renewed. Families will grow. Relationships will bloom. Life will happen as everyone makes their way back to their small hometown of Angels Haven."Home is where love resides, memories are created, friends always belong, and laughter never ends." ~Unknown





	Angels Haven // A (Castiel x Reader) AU

**Angels Haven, Vermont**  
**16 years ago**

_Outside, Train station_...

"I'm gonna miss you." Y/N said, hugging Jo tight as they and quite a few of their other friends stood outside the Angels Haven train station.

"I'll miss you, too." Jo smiled sadly as they pulled apart.

"Our babies are all grown up." Ellen said with a tearful smile as she stood next to Y/N's mom.

"Yeah." Y/M/N agreed. "Seems just like yesterday they were going off to preschool."

"We'll be seeing y'all again for Christmas, right?" Mary asked as she walked over to them with John, Dean and Sam following. Dean's best friend Benny followed directly behind them.

"Of course." Y/N smiled, giving Mary a hug.

"My turn." Dean grinned, pulling Y/N away from his mother and spinning her around in his arms.

"Dean!" Y/N squealed with laughter.

Benny, Sam and Jo laughed as they watched the two.

"I'll miss ya, Sam." Jo said.

Sam smiled, bending down and lifting Jo off the ground in one of his bear hugs.

She laughed. "Benny, save me!"

Benny grinned and playfully started to tug Sam away from Jo, making Sam laugh out loud.

"Now let's not all get so sad." Gabriel reasoned as he and Gadreel arrived with their dad Chuck and Chuck's young sister Amara. "You're acting as if none of us will ever see each other again."

"You never know." Castiel's voice said.

Everyone turned to see Cas and his twin brother Jimmy walking towards them.

"Ah, the twins." John chuckled. "Where is that you two are going to school again?"

"Well, Cas here is heading to NYU; and I myself am also heading there as well." Jimmy answered.

"Now, I know none of you idjits were thinking of leaving without saying goodbye." Bobby said as he and his wife Karen arrived to bid a farewell to all the kids that were heading off to school.

"Uh... No, of course not." Sam said ever-so innocently.

"Yeah, yeah." Bobby said knowingly, pulling Sam in for a hug, each of them patting each other on the back.

"Now you be good, you hear?" Karen smiled as she hugged Y/N.

Y/N smiled, pulling away from her. "Of course, Mrs. S."

"Alright, who's heading where?" Chuck spoke up.

"Well Benny, Jo, Cas, Jimmy and I are all getting on trains. Y/N's getting in a cab to take her to the airport since she's Miss-Study-Abroad-Over-In-Europe." Sam explained, earning him a playful shove from Y/N.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "And everyone else is here to see us off."

"Alright." John clapped his hands together. "Let's not everyone be late."

Everyone then sorta just kinda looked around, giving each other 'We really have to say goodbye now.' looks.

"Call me everyday. I'm gonna need someone to make me laugh." Y/N hugging Gabriel as everyone began saying their final goodbyes.

"Try to find a girl, man." Dean chuckled, clapping Benny on the back.

"Same goes for you, too, Samuel." Gadreel said to Sam, having overheard Dean's comment to Benny which made Sam just roll his eyes.

"Have fun in the city, guys." Jo said, giving Castiel and Jimmy hugs. "... But not too much fun."

Y/N smiled, giving one last look over her friends. She turned her head when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Y/N." Castiel said, his voice a bit deeper than his twin brother's.

Y/N smiled, putting her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a tight hug. "Goodbye, Cas. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." He mumbled into her neck.

"You brother's seriously insane for not going after her." Dean whispered to Jimmy as they watched Cas and Y/N's interaction.

"Don't even get me started." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "It seems like everyone knows they like each other. The only people that are oblivious to it is them."

"What are we talking about?" Jo asked as she came over to say goodbye to Dean as he now stood next to Jimmy.

"Cas and Y/N's unrequited love for each other." Dean answered as Jo hugged him goodbye.

Jo smiled knowingly as she angled her head to whisper in Dean's ear. "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. I'm-in-love-with-Chuck's-little-sister."

"Amara?" Dean asked, choking on air as he tightened his hug on Jo slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mm..." Jo hummed in acknowledgment as she pulled away from Dean. "Time will tell, Winchester..."

"Alright, you idjits better get a move on or else you really will be late to wherever each of you are goin'." Bobby said, sliding an arm around Karen's waist and pulling her close to his side.

"Alright, everyone. Get together for one last picture." Ellen said as she, Mary and Y/N's mom pulled out their polaroid cameras.

Y/N, Sam and Jo all rolled their eyes playfully at their mothers before they went and got in a group together for one last picture with everyone.

"Wait!" Balthazar (Gabriel, Castiel, Gadreel and Jimmy's British/French cousin) exclaimed, jumping into the frame. "Sorry I'm late."

Dean rolled his eyes, swinging an arm around Balthazar's shoulders and pulling him into the frame for the picture. "Get in here."

"Everyone say 'Fuzzy Pickles'!" Mary exclaimed.

Everyone busted out laughing, granting the opportunity for Mary, Ellen and Y/M/N to take the picture.

"What was that?" Y/N asked, laughing.

"A sure-fire way to get genuine smiles out of all of you." Y/M/N replied.

"Well..." Sam clapped his hands together, turning towards Benny, Cas, Jimmy and Jo. "Better catch our trains."

"Bye, everyone!" Jo waved as they all began to make their ways towards their designated train stops.

Y/N smiled, looking both ways to be sure no one would see before she blew Cas a kiss.

He grinned at her, giving her one good last look before he turned around to walk alongside his brother towards their train stop.

"Alright, little miss. In ya go." Dean said opening the cab door for Y/N.

"Bye, mom." Y/N smiled sadly, giving her mother one last hug.

"Bye, baby." Y/M/N said, almost crying.

Y/N pulled away, smiling a tearful smile at everyone.

"Good Lord." Y/N cleared her throat, furiously wiping the tears away from her face. "I better go before I start bawling my eyes out."

"Later, sugarplum." Gabriel grinned at her, shutting the cab door for her.

Y/N waved at everyone through the window before the cab pulled away and down the road, headed towards the airport.

Y/M/N sighed.

"Alright, how 'bout everyone come to our house for some pie." Karen offered. "Might help make this somewhat somber day a little better."

"I can always go for pie." Balthazar commented, walking ahead of everybody else.

"Yeah." Mary agreed. "Let's go."

"Love me some pie." Dean said as he and his dad each put an arm around Mary as they all began to walk.

"You always want pie." Chuck chuckled. He went up and put his arms around Ellen and Y/M/N. "Come on. It'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Y/M/N muttered as she and Ellen walked on either side of Chuck.

"Yeah." Ellen agreed. "Your kids are already out of college."

"To be fair, I only just graduated last year." Gadreel commented.

"Yeah, and you're still living in dad's house." Gabriel shot back at his brother.

"Hey!" Gadreel exclaimed. "So are you."

Amara smacked both of them on the back of their heads before walking past them. "You're both idiots."

"Is that anyway to treat your elders, young lady?" Gabriel asked in oh-so authoritative tone.

"I graduate high school next year." Amara rolled her eyes. "While I may be younger than you, I'm still your aunt."

Dean chuckled, swinging his arm around his younger friend (and secret crush's) shoulders. "That's my girl."

Gabriel and Gadreel both glared at her.

"You tell them, little sis." Chuck said, laughing; which earned him glares from both of his sons.

"Why don't all you idjits just shut up and come get some pie." Bobby grumbled as everyone now walked through the town square as they all made their ways towards the Singer house to enjoy some pie that would hopefully help everyone's moods improve from having to say goodbye to their 'babies' as they went off to college.

No one knew just how much everyone was going to change in the following sixteen years. Just how much they were all going to miss. Just how much stuff would happen.

No one knew that sixteen years from that day, something was going to happen that would bring them all back to their quaint little hometown. Something that would make quite a few of them realize that maybe there really is no place like home...


End file.
